


Charmer

by jamesboobchanan



Series: Sebastian Stan Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, The Tonight Show - Freeform, charming seb, dirty pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan x Reader where Seb has a celeb crush (hint: it’s you) and rants about it in an interview, and then on the Tonight Show you pop up and surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> [not edited]  
> [Y/F/N] = your full name

You snicker at your phone screen as you wait for the people to finish your hair and makeup. Sebastian Stan is adorable. Your grin widens when he continues his story of how he once saw you walking through Marvel headquarters when he was auditioning and he nearly fainted. You grin wider when Sebastian says that he wouldn’t even mind if you just walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips out of the blue, without warning.

His blush and twinkling eyes are your favorite part. He is like a kid looking through the window of a sweets shop, and you are excited to open the doors and let him meet the candy maker. Figuratively. You once tried making chocolates for Valentine’s Day and nearly burned the apartment complex down.

You’re behind the scenes for The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, here to surprise Sebastian Stan. The actor had recently been on the show a few weeks ago, and had ended up confessing and gushing about his celebrity crush: you. Jimmy, an old friend, called you and asked for you to scare him during an ‘interview’ so that Sebastian could meet you for real. While the crew is getting you ready, you’re watching the original interview so you can be caught up.

The lady doing your hair steps back to admire the way she teased your natural hair in the perfect way to get flawless volume, leaving your hair natural as per your request. The man doing your makeup places the tube down, finishing your simple winged liner and matte maroon red lipstick.

“Tadaa!”

They turn you to face the mirror and you pause the video. Grinning at the two enthusiastic artists you thank them for the fabulous job they did. You finish the video and tuck your phone into your back pocket before standing to admire your outfit. It’s a simple pair of maroon Doc Martens, medium wash skinny jeans, and a maroon t-shirt. Simple. It reminds you of something you’d find in your closet at home. You make a mental note to ask for the Docs for keeps, before being rushed to the side stage.

At this point you can hear everything going on on stage, and smirk when you hear Jimmy give you the secret queue. “So, any new celebrity crushes?” The crowd laughs as Sebastian blushes and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No,” he says and you begin silently walking along the back of the stage, holding a finger to your lips to shush the crowd when they see you. “I mean, who can compete with [Y/F/N]?” At this point you’re able to lean down next to Sebastian’s shoulder and say.

“Can’t think of anyone.” Sebastian nods, rubbing a hand over his jaw in contemplation. You lean your body over his shoulder to see his face and grin. His eyes widen when it clicks that it was you who spoke.

“Oh my god!” He shouts, falling from the chair and stumbling to the side. You, Jimmy, and the audience laugh. “Oh my god, it you!” You wink and slide into his chair, holding a hand out in a faux pompous air.

“Of course, Sebastian Stan,” you put emphasis and a bit of a seductive tone on his name, recalling how he said he’d die if you said his name. You drop your hand and stand, holding your arms out for a hug. He grins and excitedly hugs you, lifting you off of your feet and half spinning you from side to side.

“Oh my god, it’s a dream come true! Jesus, is this real?” He asks as he sets you down and steps back. You grin and nod and he scoffs. “Oh my god.” You accept the extra chair the stage hand brings you and sit down, facing Sebastian.

“If you want I can pinch you,” you offer as he sits, his body nearly completely sideways so he can stare at you. “Preferably on the ass.” You wink.

Sebastian’s jaw drops and he turns to Jimmy. “Did (your full name) just flirt with me?” When Jimmy nods Sebastian mutters, “Fuck, I am so unprepared.” You and the crowd laugh.

“Just throw me a pickup line and if it’s good enough, I’ll kiss you with my, and I quote, ’Oh so kissable lips.’”

Sebastian gasps and grins. “Serious?” His eyes are wide with hope. You nod, actually wanting to kiss him. Who wouldn’t? His beautiful blue eyes, thick brown hair, plump lips, chiseled jaw, awesome body, and adorkable personality. You’d let him bend you over and spank you until your red as a tomato if he asked. “Okay, um, shit. I only know dirty ones. Is that okay?” He looks so crestfallen at the though that you might not be okay with it, but you grin.

“The dirtier, the better.”

Jimmy chuckles in agreement, settling to just observe his friend get hit on by her admirer. “Okay… Do you believe in karma? ‘Cause I know some good karma-sutra positions.” Sebastian blushes.

“Oh my lord,” you say with a poker face. “Just so you know, you remind me of my little toe…” you pauses, watching as confusion crosses Sebastian’s face and the audience waits with bated breath, “…because I’m going to bang you on every piece of furniture.” The studio is immediately filled with laughter as you grin at Sebastian’s blush. “Alright, you earned it.” You lean across the short space.Instead of kissing him on his stubbly cheek you aim for his lips, surprising everyone; even Sebastian.

When you sit back down Sebastian stares off into the distance, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Then he utters a quiet, “Oh my god.” You laugh and send him a wink.

The interview continues with Jimmy asking the both of you questions and with you relentlessly teasing Sebastian as he stays grinning and blushing the entire time.

As the time runs out you snake your hand into Sebastian’s pocket and steal his phone. He types in the code for you and you go to his contacts and type in your number, setting your name as, ‘Mutual crush ;).’ He grins and sends you a text when you hand it back to him.

“As the camera pans out, you stand and pull Sebastian up, grab the back of his neck, and pull him in for another kiss, earning a roar from the crowd.

Both you and Sebastian can agree that this was the best interview either of you have ever experienced.


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [not edited]  
> [Y/F/N] = your full name

With a bowl of cereal in hand, you plop yourself down on your couch and unlock your phone. You scroll through the pictures and interviews from last night, feeling confident and sexy in your dress. It’s black with an open back and plunging v neckline that accented and flaunted your curves amazingly. Your hair was done perfectly, and your metallic smokey eye and deep red matte lipstick are flawless. Not to mention the fact that every angle was your good angle.

You scroll some more, pausing when you see a picture of Sebastian Stan. Sweet jesus, he’s wearing a black suit with a deep red dress shirt and has a damned smirk on his face and…jesus.

You have to pause and take a break to fan yourself.

You continue on reluctantly, passing videos of interviews carelessly. You watch a couple of them, usually they’re basic and just have information about the actor’s or actress’ newest movie. When you reach one with Sebastian, you watch it…because honestly, your just here for the asshole named SebStan.

The video shows Sebastian standing there, and the interviewer asks, “When did you last see [Y/F/N]?” Sebastian laughs slightly and sighs, dropping his head.

“Depends. I saw a picture of her like five minutes ago, but I saw her in person on the Tonight Show last.” He laughs and the reporter can be heard chuckling. “But we have texted a bit.”

“Great! Thank you for your time, Sebastian!” The reporter waves as Sebastian backs away and the video ends.

You grin and open the message app.

_Me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> sebby is so cute

**Author's Note:**

> how cute is sebby?
> 
>  
> 
> very ;)


End file.
